Of Sweet Denials
by It's Just That
Summary: [ShounenaiYaoi] [HisoxIllu] One Shot. Complete. Illumi and Hisoka have an interesting conversation with eachother. Illumi denies anything that's an everything which lead him to an inevitable... Kiss? :3 Or more than a kiss? You tell me.


Title: Of sweet denials

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, or any of their characters, they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, I claim no part of creation or production of this anime/manga.. All standard rules apply. Don't sue.

Summary: Denial anyone?

Warnings: Shounen-ai, language, and major OOC-ness. Flamers shall go to the deepest pits of hell and die, thus leaving all authors as happy as any other person.

A/N: This is a fic that I thought of while watching the last episode of Hunter x Hunter TV series. I worked reeeally hard on this fic… well sorta. (shifty eyes)

Anyways, let's get on to the STORY!

--

Illumi Zoaldyeck was feeling uncharacteristically cheery today. It may have been the fact that he had just fought with Hisoka, or it may have been the fact that he had actually enjoyed the thrill of being anywhere _near _the deranged and perverted and -god forbid it- handsome (at this word, Illumi had actually shuddered and wondered about his sanity) magician—he couldn't really tell. It must've been the fight; he rationalized, twirling a silver pin with a long-fingered hand. He had always gotten a strange sense of satisfaction whenever he fought a good opponent. Yes, it must've been that.

A small, familiar, perverse chuckle to his left sent the young assassin frowning.

"It looks as if someone's in denial," crowed Hisoka, eyes curving in obvious amusement.

Said someone stared blankly at Hisoka, refusing to be baited. Illumi knew that that was just what the perverted magician wanted, and he would never sink so low as to _do _anything to make the magician happy. The young assassin frowned again. A happy Hisoka was a psychotic Hisoka, and to be frank, for the first time since he had met the magician—the young assassin didn't feel like having another little skirmish at all. It was odd, seeing that he had just battled with the magician a few minutes ago. Illumi supposed it was that fact that he was just too preoccupied with discerning how he felt to handle the older man at the moment.

"Well?" the magician prompted, after a few moments of awkward silence.

"…Well what?" Illumi answered back, deadpanned.

"Aren't you going to admit that you're in denial?" Hisoka leered, light grey eyes darkening with intensity. Illumi didn't dwell on the fact that the magician had just eyed him up and down. It must've been… his imagination-? Illumi blinked his wide, inky-black eyes slowly, almost too slowly, considering that Hisoka let out a small giggle. Ignoring the chortling magician for the most part, Illumi continued to finger the small silver pin, lost in thought. Yes, it _must_ have been his imagination. The Hisoka he knew would have never looked at him in a suggestive manner that spoke volumes—oh no. The Hisoka he knew would whine incessantly about his beloved Machi, the girl with brilliant blue hair that was steadfastly ignoring his amorous advances. The Hisoka he knew would flap his arms around like a windmill, trying to see if he could fly off of an eighty-story building… The Hisoka _he_ knew would most likely kill a rabbit out of sheer boredom and complain about it after… but this… was definitely not the Hisoka he knew.

This Hisoka was strangely playful in a way that even he, Illumi Zoaldyeck, the eldest child of the Zoaldyeck family of assassins, couldn't pinpoint.

He was strangely playful in a very, _VERY _strange way that involved minor touches here and there, whispered words that befuddled him, and sensual looks that didn't help the situation at all. Hisoka was an eccentric magician, Illumi decided, eyeing the magician warily, lest he would decide to do something odd. He had to keep his guard up around this man.

"Aren't you going to proclaim your undying love for me—?" Hisoka purred, licking his lips perversely, as if the very prospect of the young assassin proclaiming _anything _remotely romantic (and especially to him) seemed like a likely occurrence. Illumi didn't know if it was possible, but every action—no, everything that the magician did was perverted. To the young assassin's annoyance, Hisoka continued to prattle on, "—aren't you going to do anything _VAGUELY _romantic to me? Or how about for me? If so, why don't you start on licking these new lollipops that I bought from the shop earlier, hmm? That'd be a start! "

Illumi pursed his lips, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

_ Don't take the bait don't take the bait don't take the bait don't take the—_

"_-**HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING PEARL!**_" Illumi let out an undignified squawk and fell onto his back, dropping the pin he was fiddling with. The young assassin was acutely aware of the glee that was rolling off the magician in waves. Apparently, Hisoka had gotten impatient with him and decided to take matters into his own hands. Said magician was now sitting on the young Zoldick assassin's taut stomach, obviously enjoying every minute of it. If Hisoka was a rooster, he probably would have started crowing a lovely melody—a melody about how Illumi looked _so_ tempting in his current position; silky black hair fanning about his body, hypnotizing inky black eyes standing out from the luminescent paleness of his skin, but being the _nice_, _sane_, and **_uberly_**-caring friend Hisoka _was_, settled for a simple cackle, knowing that Illumi would be horrified—no, disturbed at the very sight of him singing.

Now that was depressing.

"Now, now, Illu-chan!" Hisoka tsked and waggled a long finger in his direction. "Little boys like you shouldn't be swearing like sea-beaten sailors!" he chided, poking Illumi's nose. "And it's not good for your complexion to scowl (was he even scowling?) so much, Illu-lu," he added, a lopsided grin playing on his lips.

_ Illu…chan?_

Blink.

…_Illu…lu?_

Another blink.

Illumi stared at one of his steady sources of income, a look of utter confusion on his stunning face.

Was Hisoka _flirting_ with him?

With _him, _of all people?

He could understand Gon, Kurapika, Machi, and the society at large… but him?

Illumi's already wide-eyes, widened even more, giving him the 'deer-in-the-headlights' look, and in Hisoka's true-blue opinion, he considered Illumi to be totally: _"KAWAII!" _Sparkle to the eyes sob, sob.Inwardly, the idiotic—ahem, powerful, mighty and _perverted _magician was squealing about how adorable his little assassin looked.

He continued leering at Illumi from above, the same lopsided grin on his lips, NC-17 rated thoughts (probably, Illumi guessed) running through his head. Illumi noted that Hisoka's demeanor was unaffected by the wicked thoughts that he was thinking, if there were any. No, there probably was, by the way the magician's eyes were glinting in a way that purposed more than… the usual lust for battle. And the flush on his cheeks—

-Wait, the flush on his cheeks?

The young assassin's mouth parted open.

It wasn't… It couldn't be… It just _wouldn't_ be…

"…possible," he mumbled quietly, furrowing his slender brows. What was wrong with Hisoka today? Was he ill? Did he drink that ambrosia cinnamon-peach tea mix again? Had he met Gon or Machi earlier? It might have explained why the magician was so flustered, Illumi reasoned, placing a long-fingered hand on Hisoka's forehead, feeling for a temperature. No, it seemed pretty normal. Maybe all of this _was _just a part of his imagination—an odd hallucination from some drugs that Hisoka must've exposed him to. Yes, it must have been a drug. But if it was a hallucination, it was a pretty darn well real one, because for one, he could feel Hisoka's breath on his face. Secondly, he could feel the ground underneath him, how the few stray rocks there were uncomfortably poking into his back. And lastly, he could feel the way the magician was purposely moving—no grinding-(?) into his body.

"Illuuuuumiiiiii…" Hisoka cooed, choosing at this moment, to start nuzzling his neck. "You feel so nice… so soft, so cuddly like a teddy bear!" The man tightened his arms around him. "You smell pretty too!"

A barrage of goosebumps rose from Illumi's now sensitive skin.

…Soft?

Pretty?

Cuddly like a teddy bear?

Illumi automatically stiffened and fervently wished it was a hallucination of some sort—some acid high, some--- ANYTHING!

…Why?

Because he didn't want to feel his body betraying him, much less hear all the endearments coming out of Hisoka's mouth. It was wrong, on so many levels. Illumi's current train of thought was abruptly halted, when Hisoka suckled on a sensitive part of his neck, causing him to let out a throaty whimper and arch against the smirking magician.

Damn hormones, he cursed inwardly, a traitorous gasp coming out of his lips.

Hisoka chuckled, pleased.

"Not going to deny it anymore, hmm Illumi?" Hisoka's eyes ran down Illumi's body appraisingly. "Your body language is telling me so many things," he crooned, caressing Illumi's inner thigh almost lovingly. "Don't you want me to do anything? Or do you want to do something to me? Oh that'd be exciting."

There was another, infuriating chuckle.

Livid, the young Zoaldyeck assassin glared at Hisoka for a moment, before pulling the smug magician down to crush their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss.

And damn Hisoka for making him feel this way too.

--

Taa-daaa! (brings out the cake) Here's a one-shot of HisoxIllu for you! I didn't know what else to add, so why don't you give me some suggestions? It's not very well-written, considering the fact that I had a hard time with it in the first place, but I'd like some feedback anyways. Maybe… if I feel inspired enough, I'd actually make a sequel to this! (claps) Anyways, I'm waiting for the feedback! And oh… Uhm, don't plagiarize. Plagiarizing is bad for you!


End file.
